


Between The Two

by Mintshift



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Comfort, Conflict, Consent Issues, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Funny, Games, Girl Power, Hate, Humor, Internal Conflict, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Love, Magic, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, POV Multiple, Romance, Second Chances, Secret Relationship, Smut, Threats, Violence, heat - Freeform, learning, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintshift/pseuds/Mintshift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have some explaining to do! McGonagall would have personally wash their mouths vigorously with Xtreme purifying soap if she ever caught those two utter a single word about sex during school. Tensions are high. How are these teens going to handle the forces of magic when their bodies are growing and ... urging! Ha, as dreadfully as you can imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Disapearing Chameleon

Hogwarts clock chimed, signaling students to their last lessons of the day. In Malfoy's agenda, if he owned one, Gryffindor and Slytherins are to gather promptly at two o'clock for Care of Magical Creatures. Fortunately, Prefect duties have come first. Two first years had left the quidditch equipment fly loose in the castle, destroying a couple of murals and one being an entryway to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Usually Draco complained about having the job but today he did get a kick out of seeing their terrified faces as a bludger chased them. Oh when the days were simpler, he sang to himself, stamping detentions to their foreheads. After, Draco marched out of castle through the west wing towards Hagrid's hut. He noticed that the yard was littered with seasonal pumpkins instead of students.

"Yer late," Hagrid stated with small contempt.

"Looks like I am early to the party," Draco countered, looking around, not seeing a student in sight. Hagrid huffed and pointed further south in the Forbidden Forest, where a pair of students, one with fire red hair and another with brown frizz were walking.

"Go 'head, and 'Mione will fill ye in, Disappearing Reptilians," Hagrid said, cutting off short, he did not want to speak to him any further. Malfoy knew Hagrid held a grudge for turning him over to the Ministry. He ticked his tongue in anger, thinking who in their right mind will bring that animal to Hogwarts anyways.

With no other student in range, Draco had no choice but to jog towards Weasley and Granger. He wondered why Potter wasn't with them. Nonetheless, partnering up with the smartest witch for a mud blood wouldn't be a bad idea. He can just hang back as they do all the work. After many years, they all have gone their separate ways, he and Potter. Their tension simmered to a glare whenever they'd see each other in the halls. He had better things to do now than to bother with him and that idiot Weasley. Granger on the other hand, took steps in avoiding him altogether. Out of sight, out of mind.

Draco jogged to a stop behind them, neither of them acknowledged his presence as they continued to walk past trees which were getting larger and more unique. The vastness of the forest seemed to have muffled the rest of the students who are a few hundred feet away from each other.

Draco started to get bored and decided to break the ice, "What are we doing here for?" asking no one in particular. Ron remained silent trudging further leaving Hermione behind. Stretching out his collar, he looked around the forest in disgust thinking he'll have to take a long bath after this. His eyes fell on Granger. He noticed something different about her, physically that is. She seemed to grow into her own now that he has a chance to look at her. She dressed neatly, appearing very proper in the uniform so much that it was almost attractive. Her oxford shirt was folded neatly three quarters of the way just below her elbow. It being tucked in a high waisted pleated skirt that swayed at each foot step. Hermione halted and turned her bushy head around as if she knew he was staring at her.

"Well, the task today is to find the Disappearing Cameleon," Hermione answered, rolling her eyes at him, probably trying to suppress the urge to lecture him on the consequences of his tardiness.

"Why?"

"To enhance our tracking skills …" She said hesitantly turning ahead, looking for Ron.

"Sounds more like he lost the lot and is having us find them for him." He bluntly put it.

Hermione choked out a laugh shaking her head. Knowing Hagrid, that might be true. Ron looked incredulously at her, tripping forward over what appeared to be a root.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as the same root lifted from the ground and rounded his ankles dragging him into the air.

"Blood-" Air left Ron's lungs as he soared three metres high. Ron dangling from his ankles swayed like a pendulum. Today was borderline fantastic to Malfoy who stood back and took in the scene laughing. He then zapped a nearby branch that was closing in on him. Hermione backed into Draco avoiding another root lashing at her feet. She steadied herself and tried to get a hold of Ron. The branch swayed against her wand, baiting him above them like if the tree itself was fishing.

"Why won't it stay still?" Hermione swinging her arm right and left. She looked back at Draco ecstatically. Ron's wand on the ground so she bent retrieving it.

"Help me get him down," she pleaded frantically.

"Can't you figure it out," He snorted. He wanted to see how long the Weasley can stay upside down before he falls unconscious.

"Cast the Wedgelum spell on the tree and I'll wait for Ron to drop, can you do that?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'll wait for the drop," he negotiated.

"Not a chance!" Ron yelled from the top, his face as red as his hair. Draco rolled his eyes and nonchalantly walked up to the tree. Hermione followed suit covering his back.

"Wedgelum" Draco said effortless. The tree shook, effectively hitting Ron against another tree but it didn't release him. Hermione impatiently waited but the branch still didn't budge. She looked back at the mark where Draco spell was casted. Immediately splintering sounds came from mark, widening the crevice to reveal a hollow center. Every second it grew larger, reaching their height. Draco started backing away with Hermione behind him.

"I don't think this tree is native to the forest," Draco remarked, eyeing the oozing syrup coming out of the opening as if it was waiting for it's meal.

"Wedgelum!" Hermione casted the spell around Draco. The tree trunk opening closed and widened rapidly, angry. It's many roots rose from the ground and pounded around them, allowing no room for escape. Without warning a large root shoved Draco and Hermione in the gaping hole. It closed immediately almost taking Hermione's hand and encapsulated them inside.

"What in the-"

His arm hurt, pressing against the trunk wall but it was no use. It was as stiff as the bark on the outside. "Accio wand," He said, hopelessly opening up his palm but nothing came to him. Hermione was in front of him but felt her back against him. Hermione coughed hard and gulped loudly.

"Hold on," She told him so he can stop moving and slid her hand over his leg, "I just need to get Ron's -" And then what felt like her hand over his -

"Watch it!" he said, averting his torso, which only led to him pressing her hand against him. He mumbled sorry but there just wasn't enough space in there.

"It's just on my back," She said fishing deeper, but their bodies were too close together for her to move easily.

"Can you stop moving?" Hermione remarked.

"I don't know where my wand is and you can't reach yours!" He snapped back, sputtering because her curly hair got into his mouth and the syrup didn't help either. Suddenly a thump sounded outside.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Damn woman," he yelled back at her. She shushed him trying to hear the muffled sounds on the other side.

"What did he say?" Her voice quivered.

"That he's going to get help I assume," Draco answered annoyed.

"Do you think that Ron was the bait?" Hermione said in a low voice. Maybe thinking the tree had a mind of its own.

Draco didn't think about that and was rather impressed. But he didn't answer because he knew she'd go insane.

"I am going for his wand again, suck in your stomach or something."

Hermione reached around her back slowly passing her hand over his crotch.

"Watch-"

"Oh get over it," she minded him and twisted her hand successfully grabbing the wand that was underneath her skirt lining.

"Got it!" she yelled excitedly. Draco wasn't to happy because he grew a chubby that was on the verge of growing while she was tipping toe up and down happily. Slightly embarrassed, he pushed her against the trunk to give each other space.

"Malloy!" she yelled, unsticking her face from the trunk wall. He didn't answer but cough. She then noticed something peculiar that wasn't there before on her lower back.

"You got a hard on here and now?" She yelled in disbelief.

"My body can't help it when you're rubbing my precious jewels a certain way." He answered defensively. And to make matters worse the syrup soaked into his pants made things awkwardly tantalizing.

"Don't get any ideas Granger, you are the last person I'd like to shag."

Hermione disgusted by the sodding prick behind her twisted her body around forcefully to face him.

"Lumos,"

Gentle light illuminated the small space between them. She immediately regretted the decision now that she was directly in front of the sodding prick, which was pushing against her pelvis. The light shown to his angry grey ones that were staring back at her. He was doused in the syrup that accumulated over his nose and chin.

He closed his eyes feeling lightheaded,

"Don't swallow the syrup," he told her. Silence ensued.

"...what happens when you do?" She asked.

"It is going to kill you," he concluded.

"I had to swallow a mouthful to breathe!" she exclaimed beginning to freak out.

"Calm down," he reassured her. He reassured her? Why was he trying to comfort her? He asked himself. He realized he consumed syrup too and was now feeling the side effects. He looked at Granger who was crying frantically, shadows dancing over her face as she was tittering the wand. Sleep hung over his lashes as he slowly was enraptured by the hypnotizing light show casted on her face. Hermione relaxed her breathing and accommodated herself on his shoulder. Looks like she is going to sleep, Draco thought nonchalantly. His eyes drooped closed as well.

One.

He blinked.

Two.

He blinked twice.

Three. He blinked only twice because it was too much effort already. It was dark again, the spell had diffused. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He flexed his back and it was sore. Hermione was fast asleep on his shoulder but he was still able to use his arm and tugged her hair as hard as he could.

"Ow!" Hermione squeaked, "where are we?"

"In a bloody tree," he finally was able to say.

"Ooh what is this?" He heard her lips smacking.

"No stop it. What are you doing?" She was different now. Could that have been the syrup? He thought to himself. No one was ever captured by a wishing tree before, or at least alive to tell the tale.

"Why it is so good?" Hermione said playfully licking more syrup, "Almost tastes like honey."

Draco closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. No no that was no good. He forced his eyes open raising his eyebrows like a lunatic. He needed to hurry before he turned into a blithering idiot too.

"Granger stop it," he commanded, pulling her hair again. He ignored the spark in his pants and concentrated on the wand that was now on the verge of piercing his throat.

"You stop pulling my hair," she said fiercely, childlike.

"The wand," he coughed, "use the wand to get us out." He had almost forgotten, for some reason he pictured them clawing out of here with his bare hands.

"Oh you are right!"

"Repeat ...after… me" he said cautiously. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Eruptos Totalus"

"Totalus? We are going to blow ourselves up?" Tears swelled below her eyes.

"I don't want to die in here Granger!" He said frustratedly.

"Well I don't want to die like that either!" she sobbed, whining about being blown apart, limb from limb. Good gracious this girl was macabre he thought.

"Say it!" he commanded, holding her into a tight hug. He felt her push her arm behind him, on his back.

"Now"

Her lips quivered, "I'm sorry...Eruptos Totalus!"


	2. The Rescue

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts, sat pensively on a nearby stump while Professor Snape inspected a foreign tree far south of the Forbidden Forest. For the fifth time, Professor Snape rounded the foreign tree, inspecting it closely. During his years at Hogwarts, he has come across very few things that reeked of dark magic. The most peculiar part about it was its branches layered tightly around its trunk like a barrier. Its behavior now was catatonic, nothing pricking or poking at it will disturb it. Although, Professor Sprout warned that any physical damage done to tree could in fact potentially accelerate their deaths, as to how, remains speculated. According to her knowledge base of magical plants and trees, this species was called the Lorivore, a rare kind that thrives from live food rather than sustaining itself from the soil. It captures it assailants, slowly devours them inside itself then bearing fruit of its nutrition.  
The fact that there was only one incident where the tree captured a magical being called for alarm and immediate attention to the Headmaster. The lone incident involved a wizard named Quinon Asper, a freelance excavator, was captured by the Lorivore, bearing a fruit that contained magical components that provided a unique ability to the consumer. That ominous event was recorded in the Dark ages, and all of the consumers experiencing a surplus in magic then a steep fall of life source, to a final end mere hours after consumption. All of his research showed that once the animal is captured, it suffers through many stages before death, and his death proved that there was no way to escape once captured.

Opposed to the idea of no escape, Snape believed that the kids must be the ones to get themselves out. Ron reassured the professors that Hermione took his wand once he was attacked therefore Hermione can attempt to escape from the inside. Dumbledore then recommended them to cast an explosion spell that will guarantee their escape with marginal repercussions. That spell was Eruptos, and with the addition of totalus, it would amplify its effects significantly. Snape skeptically wondered if it'll also guarantee their safety but he didn't bother to ask because he knew there was no other choice.

First, Snape tried to verbally speak to them from the outside but no answer came from within. After that failure he attempted to perform legilimency. Snape aligned himself north of the tree facing it. He closed his eyes, and opened his mind. Legilimency was a difficult process and needed as much silence as the desolate forest provided. He attempted to incept Hermione's mind but found no wavelength to grasp. IT could mean two things. Unconsciousness or death. Snape looked back at Dumbledore, his eyes fluttered in the dark trying to stay awake. He turned back determinedly and searched for Draco's mind next. Snape saw flashes of pale legs, a pleated skirt and then nothing. Bands of different visions was being pricked out of the tree and examined. It would seem like Draco was going in and out of consciousness, scarcely leaving any room for a full connection.

After what seemed like an hour, he grasped the thickest band he found and created a two-way channel. He transmitted the technique into Draco's mind, two simple words, in hopes to wake him from his daze. Then as quickly as he grasped the line, it disintegrated like sand through his fingers. Severus Snape marched around the tree to find Draco when he noticed a small indent in the intricate weaves of branches. He inched closer to see an end of a branch had been broken off. Maybe Ronald Weasley was trying to pry the tree open. The fool, he thought as he fingered the hole. It was deep and sap was protruding from the broken piece. He immediately wiped it on his cloak. Then Snape sensed the change in Draco's train of thought, he had awakened and with Hermione. With relief, he stepped back, anticipating the spell.

An explosion pierced the tree trunk launching the two students to the ground. Dumbledore jerked awake and shuffled to them taking out his wand to analyze their vitals. Draco landed on his back with Hermione still wrapped in his arms. Severus Snape rounded the two students and saw they were still breathing whilst drenched in a curious viscous liquid. Just then branches that had created the barrier, unwrapped and raged its branches in anger.

Severus yelled back at Draco to get up as he deflected two roots thrusting down at them. Draco on the brink of unconsciousness forced himself to concentrate and shoved his heels into the ground, moving a limp Hermione away from the fight. His body felt overly exhausted to the point he can fall asleep at any second. He heard Professor Snape curse under his breath as more roots unwrapped from the bark and swung around them ferociously, fighting for its last meal.

From the corner of Draco's eye, Dumbledore skillfully flicked his wand freezing a branch in mid air and shattering it to pieces as another branch grew immediately. Draco closed his eyes, finally in good hands, when to his right, a root broke through the ground and whipped at Hermione's back trying to grab a hold of them. It landed with a hard crack and blood started to pool over her blouse. Frantically he turned away, putting her body underneath him while the same branch receded like a wave to whip back down onto them. This time the tip pierced on his side like a hook. Pain scorched like a hot needle, propelling him backwards but he resisted leaning over Hermione. The branch wiggled piercing further into his ribs.

Draco was rendered speechless taking in the pain when he finally twisted his body around and ripped the branch off of him. He fumbled for his wand as more lashes came down on his back. Finally gripping his wand, he turned to the tree and saw a branch slow to a stop two inches from his face. Then disintegrating into dust. Before Dumbledore was able to reach him, Draco eyes began to blur. He felt the professors gather around him holding him up but his body and mind went limp and everything went black.


	3. The Wounded

It was a strange morning as it was a strange night for Draco Malfoy. After nearly escaping death, he enjoyed the mundane activity of staying awake until the very bright light started to cascade in the room. He then took the liberty to sleep until the afternoon, tactfully avoiding Pansy's overbearing worry to which would only last a minute until her personality would start to dish the latest gossip between the houses. She truly drained him all of his energy. After many unsuccessful attempts at waking him, she left, just two people walked into the ward. Draco turned over in his bed, sneaking a glance across the room where Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley sat at the foot of Hermione's bed.

He grimaced in annoyance as one headache was replaced with another. Of course in this moment, he had run out of pain relieving potion therefore was overripe and borderline sour. He wasn't one to eavesdrop… Haaah Who was he kidding. They have been there for more than ten minutes now and he couldn't go back to sleep. What else can they possibly talk about? Draco thought, annoyed.

"Well, I haven't started my paper on neutralizing potions for removing smock off of the cauldron," stated Harry, motioning to leave, "get better soon 'Mione."

"The Yalta Gohndum, it is highly volatile! Don't forget to add that!" she called after him, looking as though she didn't want him to leave.

Harry pat Ron on the back and walked out of the room. Hermione looked down shyly at her hands, entertaining herself by intertwining her fingers. Ronald sat closer to her looking at her expectantly.

"I never left your side Hermione," Ron said quietly. Hermione looked up at him and then away. Draco could feel her discomfort from where he was. Ron sounded like a lovesick puppy trying to win her over again. Draco knew they had something romantic going on but it was never made official to his knowledge. Draco rolled his eyes as the boy put his hand over hers. Her chest swelled and then exhaled, moving her hands from Ron's to the books, moving them from the nightstand onto her lap.

"I don't want to talk about it now Ron," she answered, furrowing her eyebrows in apparent pain. Looks like Draco wasn't the only one faking it to have some peace.

"I went straight to Hagrid after the bloody tree dropped me," Ron raised his voice, "had a concussion and everything... I was worried about you."

"I appreciate your concern," Hermione emphasized quietly, "I need time to think."

Ouch, Draco thought bitter sweetly. Couldn't the ginger just get it and save his embarrassment from her having to spell it out for him. Draco recalled back before they were captured by the tree, he had met them walking alone rather isolated from the rest of the students in the forbidden forest. He found it odd that Potter wasn't around. He must have purposefully left them alone just as he did a minute ago.

"You think I'm not good enough for you?" Ron pushed further. She closed the book and put it back on the nightstand.

"I didn't say that Ron," Hermione insisted tiredly, making a quick glance to Draco across the room. He shuffled quietly as if he was dreaming and then stayed still for a couple seconds when Ron interrupted,

"I'll give you time… and I'll be here."

Seconds stretched before them, antagonizing Draco as he had to keep his eyes closed, unable to see Hermione's reaction. He could guess she was simmering with regret. The door swung open. In came Madam Pomfrey strolling with a tray of steaming potions. Ron jumped away from Hermione, standing upright next to her. Hermione looked up at the healer expectantly, grateful for her interruption.

"Good afternoon Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey cheerily greeted, "How's your head dear?" she added, ushering Hermione to arise.

"Good Afternoon Ma'am," replied Ron with his voice cracking as he saw her pry Hermione's bandage aside between the gown slips. Hermione blushed embarrassed but held in her discomfort.

"Fine… I guess... I need to start on my paper too," Ron said awkwardly waving Hermione goodbye.

The room remained silent after Ron's departure as if it was the healers purpose to shoo him away. She did have a knack for it. After she was done cleaning Hermione's wounds, she walked over to Draco's bed and poked at his side unexpectedly.

"Hey," he barked, sitting up on the bed, no longer feigning unconsciousness.

"You aren't supposed to be making any more bloody holes." He said, brushing her hands away from his chest. He looked at Hermione who stared back with wide eyes. He wasn't sure whether it was from the marks on his chest or knowing that he heard the whole conversation.

He smirked at her for her own confirmation. Her cheeks became slightly rosy and her arms crossed around her chest. Madam Pomfrey, meanwhile, decided to unwrap his bandages a little aggressive than usual which earned her a dark glare from him. The healer retrieved her hands and waited patiently as he started to unfold his own bandages. He had too much cloth on his chest to bother with the gown. He slowly unfolded the first layer of bandage around him, revealing red stains that gradually darkened after every layer. Hermione then peeked over to see the damage and audibly gasped. The left side of his torso was tainted purple and green, bold against his porcelain ivory skin. Haunching over the bed, the healer applied the necessary ointment. His arms twitched every moment she touched his skin.

"Why haven't you healed yet?" Hermione blurted out in astonishment. The healer looked at her sternly and emphasized on the rarity of that tree being here at Hogwarts and went off in a tangent on how lucky they were to be alive because they had ingested large amounts of the trees syrup and couldn't heal the wounds properly with magic. Once her examination was complete, Pomfrey gathered her things and told them she'll place an order of food to come up shortly, leaving the two to themselves.

Hermione was reading her school book, intently ignoring Draco Malfoy presence entirely. While he sat from the bed across, sparing a few glances her way, wondering why she hasn't asked him if he had heard their private conversation. For which he think he would answer with a mocking joke about the pathetic ginger sobbing at her feet.

He looked at her closely, curious to know the small dilemma she had with Ron. How can this little know-it-all girl be of any possible attraction to anyone? He thought darkly. Her bangs parted at the center of her face and was now reaching past her cheek. Hermione caught his glance and stared back at him defiantly. A spark of electricity prickled his neck, she was challenging him to say something. He smirked at her and laid down on the bed. He believed the best way to have a girl talk to you is by ignoring her. Right now, he knew she was still frustrated with the conversation she just had with Ron and felt embarrassed that he now knew about it. Hermione dropped her shoulders and looked down at her book and then back up at him.

"You avoided Pansy all morning." she started, hopefully bringing them on even grounds.

"You should start taking notes." He smoothly replied.

"If you don't want to be with her, then just say so." she said smartly.

"At least she knows how I feel."

Hermione sighed, tenaciously smoothed the wrinkles on the blanket, "It's not what you think," she said defensively.

"Sounds like he's trying to win you back for something… you caught him cheating," He concluded, slowly getting up from the bed.

She raised her eyebrows and forced her jaw down in a dark smile, "there wouldn't be a discussion."

Draco nodded and actively thought, "or maybe…" he stopped midway in order to catch her attention.

"Or what?" she asked guardedly.

"He isn't giving you what you want." He corked up a side smile, giving a sly look.

"That isn't what I want," Hermione stated, reading between the lines. Everything seemed to be about sex with guys lately, but she wasn't about to admit that. The more she hears about people talking about shagging with someone, it irks her to her core! She believe in marriage and unity first. To be with someone, only one, forever. Why would she give herself to someone she didn't believe she had a future with? She gulped, for the first time realizing her main reason why she broke up with Ron. Oh gosh, she was a horrible person, She thought to herself.

"I am not talking about sex." he countered, slowly glanced to the front desk, making sure no one was in earshot.

Hermione snapped her head up, "Then what-" Her face contorted in confusion.

"It's not something that can't be explained," he said, waving his hand indicating air, "we know it's there but you just have to feel it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and wondered why she even continued the conversation, "Very wise coming from someone who chooses to sleep than be with their significant other."

Draco shook his head at her, "You know nothing, Hermione Granger."


	4. The Night Of

Their conversation ceased as their thoughts buzzed with conflict as if they were children reprimanded to the corner of the room, left to brood over their mistakes. Draco stood next to his bed, peering out of the misted window where a terrible blizzard was pounding mere inches from him. Meanwhile Hermione lay soundlessly on her bed, who like a good girl drank her pain relieving potion. Draco heaved the jar to his lips, the contents swished loudly as he took another swig of potion. He had drank more than prescribed only because it failed to drown out the anxiety he had coursing through his veins. Although effectively he did not feel any pain, his mind was alert in anticipation of his father's would be his third infraction. He had to think carefully of what he would tell his father about the incident. It was expected to give him a full narrative of the encounter but this time around, there was one small element that could have him removed out of Hogwarts and be given private lessons for the rest of his school years. Draco hunched, turning away from the window to lay his eyes on the girl before him. She was the small detail that he'd want to smother between the covers and toss into a ditch. If his father knew that he used his own body to protect her life would be … a disgrace. His heroic act would be a double edged blade seeing that this past winter break, he rebelled against his father's on extreme levels and ran away to the states where in little less of a week he was found. Because of his stupidity, as his father called it, leaving a goodbye note to his mother, he was expertly sought out by Fenrir Greyback. Draco bit his knuckle to forget the horror he witnessed in the states because of him. It made him sick. He realized now that if he had stayed in compliance with his family and their views, he would have never known that he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Anger fueled his body a temperature that impressively competed with the blizzard pounding away outside. Draco clenched his hands and paced down the medical ward kicking a bed in his wake. Fuck. He clenched his shin, hopping on his good leg. He glanced at Hermione who stirred in her bed but didn't wake. He swayed gripping the post as pain racked up his leg to which eased away slowly as potion was beginning to take affect. His head swirled with intoxication that blurred his vision. Glancing to the floor for a grip of reality, he saw dark spots reflect from the concrete floor. Another drop fell from him splashing next to the rest. The blood must be coming from his face. His fingers found the cut. It lined his jaw, starting below his ear to the center of his cheek. It was moist and felt deep enough to become a scar. From the back of his mind, he heard his father's voice hiss. You have disgraced your family, what would the Dark Lord think of this? Draco pressed his eyes shut trying to take his father out of his head but his father stayed more visually permanent than ever. Suddenly, a cool wind passed around him that made him lower his arms. He wasn't sure if it was from the pain or the potion but somehow his father materialized in front of him. Hovering before him like a mirage cloaked in the deepest black that absorbed the light around it. His pale matted face creased with anger mimicking the thoughts from Draco's mind. He wasn't able to look away. He was fixed, his back arched looking up to his father. His father's mouth opened slightly and whispered, obey… Draco couldn't speak but in his mind, he said make me. Then through the small slivers of the cloak his father's pale hands slid out towards his neck. And squeezed. Transfixed to his father's eyes, Draco's throat tensed. Withholding any breath from escaping. His body became less dense and gradually, the beds around him were drifting away from him. He was being lifted higher and higher. Blood was draining from his head. His arms felt like lead as he weakly pried his father's fingers one by one from his throat. Slowly he gained strength and squirmed in mid air and finally jerked his head backwards and stumbled onto a bed behind him. His chest heaved harshly taking in the pure oxygen that engulfed him as his father's shadow disappeared. Straining his neck, he turned his head right and left. The moonlight cascaded around the empty room and Lucius was not in sight. With relief, Draco lifted himself from the ground. Poised on the mattress, he thought his eyes were bewitching him again as he saw the sheets vibrating. He then realized it was him, shaking so feverishly. Sweat beaded on his forehead, collecting on his brow. Draco looked around the room again to find Granger sleeping on the bed as if nothing had transpired. He need to get out of Hogwarts. His father would do anything to make him his minion and there was no way out but …

Decisively Draco swaggered past empty beds to the entrance of the ward. By the time he reached the door, it felt like an hour had elapsed. The potion finally overcoming him. The door handle seemed to evade his grasp every time he lunged for it. Bloody hell, he cursed. Was he still hallucinating or did Madam Pomfrey jinx the door. A soft voice called from a distance. He halted from his pursuit. He turned to the window where people would check in the ward and saw Madam Pomphrey reclined on her chair with her eyes closed, sleeping soundly.

"Draco?" the voice called again. From the corner of his eye, a small figure moved from the aisle. Hermione stood in the middle of the room with a blanket held to her chest trailing behind. She looked over him once and hesitantly approached him. Draco swallowed looking away from her to Madam Pomfrey. He ruffled his hair and sighed in defeat, "I wanted some fresh air." He whispered. He avoided her pitiful look and stormed around her.

"Draco," Hermione called again, this time walking up to him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. His grey eyes flashed angrily. She dropped his arm but held her ground.

"You're bleeding… everywhere." she whispered. His heart hammered in his chest as she glanced at his neck to his chest. He looked down at his moist bandages and to the dark spots on the floor. Before he can reply, she put a hand up motioning him to stay, and retrieved her wand on the nightstand.

"I'm assuming you don't want Madam Pomfrey to wake up to this," she said waving her wand to the floor, instantly removing the splotches of blood.

"I rather bleed to death than let you touch me," he said harshly, hoping she'd leave him alone. Her mouth dropped aghast,

"I reckon that's a wise thought from what you've put me through, but unlike you, I am a decent person. So you can either let me heal you or I go to Pomfrey."

He glanced at her through his heavy lids wondering why would she ever want to help him. He wondered whether she had felt partially at fault for the incident. She should he thought darkly.

"I'll do it myself." he replied stubbornly. He turned away from her and walked back to his bed sitting on the edge. He untucked his wand from underneath the mattress and began to unfold the bandage. Hermione followed him back but sat on her bed, watching him intently. Before he began to heal himself, he agonizingly reached for the potion but stopped. He didn't want to bring back his father here. Back to his wounds, he waved his wand and said,

"Tergeo…"

Several spots of blood had disappeared but more blood kept protruding from the wounds. There was a soft tapping noise and he turned to see Hermione gazing at him impatiently. She was sitting indian style on the bed, tapping her wand against her knee. He ignored her and continued to scourgify blood. The tapping ensued more intensely than before. He dropped his wand.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Oh nothing, I'm just watching you bleed to death." She pursed her lips to the side and gave him a look of nonchalance. The bandage in his wandless hand weighed and he was tempted to throw it at her. Instead, he continued to care for himself by pressing the wet bandage to the wound to coagulate the blood.

"You can't heal yourself with magic," she stated finally after a minute of silence. He raised his eyebrows at her skeptically, asking if she had anything better to suggest. In response, she hopped off her bed and disappeared down the infirmary and opened the cabinet by the office. He saw that her gown too, had blotches of blood on her back. He remembered then that when he was holding her in his arms, the tree had whipped at her side. The cracks played loudly in his mind. He jumped as he saw Hermione walk right in front of him carrying a bottle with strips of fabric in her hand. He never seen those type of bandages before.

"This ointment will stop the bleeding and his band-aid will keep the wound closed so it can start healing properly."

"Band-Aid?" he asked, looking doubtfully at the thin strips in her hands.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, choosing her words carefully, "It's an older method of healing I read about in History of Magic. Trust me."

With those words, their eyes met and something passed between the both of them. Like A jolt of electricity for the word trust that was in fact something refutable between them. He learned now that there wasn't anything such as trust or faith. Only coercion and ultimatums. Nevertheless, he snatched the ointment from her hands and generously applied it to the cuts. Immediately the pain resolved to nothing and he was able to straighten his back from the relief.

"You need some on your back too," she added. He awkwardly twisted his body struggling to reach his back.

"Let me," she said quietly moving before he can complain, she took the bottle from his hands. His body tensed in anticipation. Her touch was cool and light as she traced his wounds and massaged the swollen skin around. She started at his shoulders and made her way down his back. His eyes fluttered drowsily as the pain died down and her touch had become almost soothing.

"Here," she said, coming back around him and gave him small bandages. He looked curiously at the small strip that had two paper flaps on each end with a cotton patch in the center. He placed them on his chest but they fell onto his lap. She giggled and grabbed one from his hands and peeled off the flaps to show the adhesive.  
"Oh," he said lamely. He attached the band-aids across his wounds to close them tighter. "Thank you." he added quietly.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

He gazed pensively around the room, making sure his father presence wasn't around lingering in the shadows. He still wasn't sure what to tell his father but at least he can practice with Hermione and knock two birds with one stone. Hermione sat at the bed across from him and cuddled blankets around her. Before she could start bombarding him with questions, he put up a finger and went to grab the jar on her bedside table.

"You're supposed to be sleeping when you take that," she stated matter of factly. The bottle reached his lips,

"I will, later." Another wave of numbness came over him relaxing his body. He stroked his neck in memory of his father's strangle. Hermione looked at him peculiarly, holding back questions that were coming to mind.

"You almost died yesterday," he finally said.

Hermione's face fell, expressionless. Hands intertwined tightly.

"I almost did too," he continued nonchalantly letting his thoughts flow with his spoken words. He then had an idea, "It was odd… knowing now how different we become when we are almost about to die," he said in all seriousness.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"When we were trapped inside of the tree, I was thinking... this was it... I am going to die in the most humiliating way possible. I probably deserved it." He looked away massaging his neck, regretting the last words but continued, " after you fell asleep, or at least I assumed you did. Your heart was still beating." Hermione's hands went to her mouth and nodded, most likely remembering the moment.

"I knew I was next... I thought… I shouldn't resist it. But after a while, I didn't fall asleep… there was this voice in my head telling me an incantation and it jolted me awake. I tried to wake you and when I did, you… you were erratic" He acted his part, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I what?"

He was holding back a laugh, "You looked drunk. Blurting out the craziest truths. You had said you didn't want to die a virgin."

Hermione scoffed, "I did not say that." A small smile stretched on her face from his ridiculous claim. He too smiled at the thought of a emotionally unstable Hermione.

"It was true," he continued, caring less if she believed him, which made him all that more believable, "You were crying and crying. And if a bloke had had the choice to shag before the light gets snuffed out of them, they'd do it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're demented…" Hermione said shaking her head, "You are so full of yourself. I wouldn't stoop so low."

"Ouch," he said grabbing his chest mimicking a heart attack, "So you would die never knowing what it felt like to be with a man?"

This time he looked directly at her, curious now to see what her response was. She was caught by the hook,

"And you assumed I haven't?" she bravely said, instantly regretting her words. He smiled wryly, there was no way a girl in Hogwarts would shag without him knowing.

"Careful Granger, I can sniff out a lie when I hear one."

"Because you are so good at telling them." she concluded.

"Okay you caught me," he raised his hands in defeat. He smoothed the sheets around him, continuing his story where he had left off. "After I woke you up, you nearly bit my head off," Hermione chuckled as he continued, "since you had the dimwits wand, you were the only one able to get us out so I told you to cast the Eruptos spell."

"That was the last thing I remembered and then it was black." she interrupted. Tears started to crease in the corner of her eye. He sighed, not knowing what to say, he didn't feel comfortable when girls cried around him, he usually stayed away.

"The Headmaster and Professor Snape were waiting for us on the other side, they killed the tree after we were out." He shrugged his shoulders finishing the story. Nothing more nothing less.

"Now you can go back and jump on the weasel's bones as many times as you want," he stated.

Resolute, she laid back down to her side, not taking his bait. Draco too relaxed into his bed in a better mood. This night's terror was buried into the back of his mind.


	5. The Assertion

A gentle hand woke Hermione at 7:00 am sharp the next morning. Madam Pomfrey motioned her to follow her back to her office. Hermione sighed with exhaustion. Waking up in the middle of the night didn't suit her well and neither did the oncoming session of prodding and examining with the healer. Hermione felt a little odd whenever she would come to the medical ward, their practice did not to make any sense to her since her main problem was physical. Back at her home, the general physicians used to prescribe her ointments and evaluate her blood samples while the healer at Hogwarts asked her repeated questions that were too absurd and unrelated. She concluded it might be their form of psychological analysis.

With grimace, she slid off the bed and changed quietly behind the curtain the healer drew out. Hermione's eyes stopped at the bed across, Draco lay fast asleep, undisturbed. The simple muggle remedy seemed to be working just fine, she thought, smiling to herself.

In Madam Pomfrey office, they both sat across from each other in a small room. Her legs battered with furniture by the time she sat down across from the healer. Since the room was very small and intimate, there was no room for distraction or any excuse for prolonged pause. Hermione sat awkwardly across from the healer abiding to every request she made, and waited patiently as she check off several items in the record. To be honest, Hermione didn't understand why she had to confirm with the healer that she indeed was Hermione Granger, telling her all about her family history and where she was born. Things that she didn't even think Harry or Ron would know themselves. The healer was nodding her head at several levels of the parchment before her and Hermione curious to know what exactly she was agreeing to. Minutes gone by and she was starting to lose patience. Hermione stifled a yawn that broke the Healer out of her concentration over the file and told her she may go.

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione asked, realizing after, that she bothered to care about him.

"Oh.. he will have to stay for another day or two, his wounds are far worse than yours, poor boy."

"Really?" Hermione peeked her head from the healer's office at the entrance of the ward and glanced at Draco again.

"The forbidden forest has been more troublesome than worth the risk of having it here," the healer began organizing folders away in the filing cabinet. Her good mood dissolving into a restless fit over the topic.

"May I ask you a question?" Hermione asked.

"Yes dear," Madam Pomfrey dropped her bag next to the pile of books in the corner, her glasses hanging low on the bridge of her nose as she looked at Hermione.

"Um, why exactly did we not heal properly with magic?"

The healer hesitated, looking everywhere else but her, "It was because of the sap of the tree that you two ingested," Hermione nodded for her to continue, "it affected every pore in your body, preventing any advances of healing dear," she whispered ecstatically, "I have never seen anything like it…"

Before Hermione was about to reply she added, "I was about to send you both to St. Mungus but Dumbledore believed you two would recover just fine after the sap was gone from your system. And he was right."

"Do you know about the tree miss Pomfrey?" Hermione pressed.

"The tree, well yes… in fables."

"What kind of fables?"

The healer started laughing awkwardly, "Nevermind, nevermind it is all lies now. Over centuries the stories differ here and there, no one knows exactly the truth. I have to check on the boy now, you be off now."

At this point, Madam Pomfrey was politely excusing her from the office and out of the hospital wing with her school bag. The door closed promptly sending a waft of air that disheveled hermione's hair over her face.

"Had enough of you has she?" Pansy Parkinson jested as she approached the hospital wing by herself, laughing audibly at her joke. Hermione picked up her bag and rolled her eyes, "it's funny how you should say that," she said slyly passing Pansy, whose smile weighed down to a thin line.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a trying voice. Hermione straightened her back and turned to her, "It's funny that you can't realize who has had enough of you." And just in case she didn't get the message Hermione glanced at the door to signify Draco who was sleeping in there.

"Quaky little bitch, mind your own business if you know what's good for you," she spit back and pushed the door into the hospital wing. Hermione smiled to herself as she continued to walk back to her dormitory.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled from the common room after the fat lady let her in. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her all the way up to the room she shared with the other girls in her year. "Good morning to you too," Hermione replied, exhausted from climbing two flights of stairs with her school bag hanging off her shoulder. Ginny settled on what she assumed to be her bed that was on the far end in the circular room. Hermione placed her things on the ground and sat down next to her.

"Tell me what happened!" Ginny's face flashed an expression of excitement and fear.

"What happened?" Hermione looked around the room just as she was skimming through her thoughts. Where to begin?

"Ron said you and Malfoy were swallowed up by a sorcerous tree?"

"Yes to be exact…but-"

"But why were you alone with Malfoy?"

Hermione's mouth dropped, "Me, alone with Malfoy? I was walking with Ron, talking to him about… you know," Hermione found herself waving her hands in the air just as Malfoy had when he was referring to feelings.

"Then why didn't Ron get captured too?" Ginny persisted.

"Ok Ok Ok, let me start from the beginning," she exasperated.

After reoccurring the events of the incident, Ginny sat awe struck at Hermione. Grabbing her hand immediately and holding it close to her chest.

"I am so sorry, If Ron was with you, I don't think you guys would've had a chance."

"Ginny! He's your brother," Hermione chuckled giving her a small slap on the arm.

"Exactly, I know he isn't the brightest of our lot."

Hermione shook her head and settled down, looking back at Ginny wondering if she knew about her and Ron.

"Is everything okay Hermione?" Ginny asked, reading her like a book. Funny, Hermione thought to herself, "No," she admitted, for once speaking the truth. The past several weeks have been difficult for Hermione. She had been battling wars in her mind about Ron and giving everyone the "appropriate" amount of space, and meanwhile trying to focus on school work and writing letters back home to her troubled mother. There wasn't anyone to talk about it with it at all.

"Tell me, I promise not to tell him anything," Ginny pressed on her hand. She smiled up to her, knowing her fierce loyalty, and was happy from her concern.

"He already knows about how I feel," she started, glancing away to gather the rest of her thoughts, "but for some reason, I don't think he actually gets it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like he's … waiting for me to come around,"

"Oh," Ginny nodded, tracing her finger on the quilt underneath them.

"So everyday when I sit with them to eat, he looks at me with these eyes and I..."

Ginny nodded, understanding what she meant.

"I feel like the bad guy now.., I just don't see him that way anymore."

"He'll get over it Hermione, there is unrequited love everywhere," Ginny scoffed, and started to name a variety of short sprung relationships at the beginning of the year, and only half of them survived the winter. In that moment, Hermione remembered Pansy cooing over Draco as he was purposefully avoiding her by feigning sleep. Unrequited love was definitely in this season.

"Is it someone else?" Ginny asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Someone else? No, no," Hermione smiled nervously, "I haven't really met anyone that made me interested in them."

"Really? No one you ever seen that makes your palms sweaty, your heart race…" Ginny eyes widen in glee at the thought.

"Well Victor Krum, yes. When he first saw me...and I imagined him asking me to the ball and he did…" Hermione slouched waving her hand about.

"What happened?"

"Things went on a little too fast, we didn't really know each other, and he was at another school," Hermione nervously parted her hair behind her ear.

"What kind of things moved really fast?" her eyebrows twitched with excitement, "What have you guys done?"

"Oh nothing, just kissed you know… but I felt bad…" Hermione stopped to see horror struck Ginny's face, "What I mean is I wanted more than that, a relationship, I wanted a reason to kiss him."

"He played in the world cup! What more do you need!" Ginny gasped, shaking her head compulsively, "If I was his date, I would've..." Ginny rolled her eyes back and started to bounce on the bed, making small erotic moans.

"Ginny! Oh my," Hermione launched forward, clasping her hand over Ginny's mouth, "you're insane." They both laughed till tears sprouted from their eyes.

"Oh come on, have you at least gone to second base?"

"What?"

"Okay," Ginny raised her hands, "now let me explain, or ask better yet, what is the farthest you've gone with a bloke?"

Hermione looked down at her pleated skirt and smoothed them over her knees innocently. Ginny sprang up from the bed, "You almost died a virgin!"

Hermione's mouth dropped and gaped at her friend's little sister in new eyes, "Are you not waiting?"

"Waiting to marry someone who I don't know? Absolutely not!"

"Sex doesn't make the relationship Ginny,"

"But it sure as hell is an important part of it."

Hermione lay silenced on the bed, trying to digest Ginny's words. Hermione couldn't comprehend giving everything she had to someone she didn't know. She'd be too vulnerable, what if they laughed at her or even worse stopped liking her because of it. But then again, intimacy had been an issue in her last two relationships, if she dared to call them that. Hermione always felt something missing every time she was alone with Ron. The awkward silences and the looks that he would give her. The silent pressure to consume physical contact, it was just all too much for her. Could it be that she wasn't sexually attracted to Ron that she was slowly pushing herself away from him?

"Hermione, there are a lot of things that you think you know but you really don't," Hermione lifted her gaze to Ginny who was looking back earnestly, "to speak from experience, I don't regret having sex with Dean Thomas because I learned more about myself."

"But wouldn't you want to leave that for someone special?"

"Are you even putting yourself out there to find someone special? And how would you know that they are special?"

Hermione shrugged and smiled back at her. She didn't know to say the truth. She was half hoping her mother's wise words would be enough fortitude to keep her going in life but there are times like this that she wasn't sure what to believe in. Even with all the books she had laid her hands on, no literature gave her instructions to find her soul mate. Even in the wizarding community, it was a sort of taboo. There were some things that people wanted to keep a secret, and a soul mate was one of them.

"Hermione, having someone reciprocate your feelings shouldn't be your only standard, you should have expectations…"

"I do have some standards,"

"I know you do but," Ginny held her tongue, "I'm not telling you to seduce half the court of the quidditch team but find someone you're attracted to and … enjoy yourself for once."

Hermione looked at Ginny quizzically and shook her head, "I need to catch up on work."

She got up and gave Ginny a tight hug that ceased the conversation without another word. There were many things that Hermione needed to get done and mulling over her love life wasn't one of them.

Hermione made her way two flights higher in the castle tower and found her long missed bed. The covers were drawn neatly to the base of the pillow just how she left it. Flinging her things at the foot of the bed her eyes caught the sun rays beaming down from the window. The Forbidden Forest made the majority of the view south of the castle, it looked as innocent as wolf hiding in sheep skin. The thought of stepping into the forest again this week sent goosebumps radiating across her flesh. Sometimes she forgot her own mortality.

Slumping on the bed, Hermione pushed herself to rescheduling next week's agenda to catch up for the days that have been lost.

Midway on on writing Wednesday's plan, Hermione shut the booklet and tossed it on the floor. Ginny's words paraded through her mind uncovering the hidden doors that she chose to ignore. She understood Ginny's point of view but she has already looped over the scenarios in her mind about the intimate moments that she shared with Victor and Ron, there was no way she could be that type of person. The type who felt so excited and have no self control. The moments when they tried to kiss her, she couldn't help but turn away. Shyness was no excuse now that she is sixteen going on seventeen. Maybe she didn't understand what it meant to be intimate with someone. In her mind, there was always something wrong, she always found herself pushing them away. Maybe it's her excuse of staying safe.

A tear swelled at the crease of her eye. Gosh she was being stupid. Maybe Ginny was right about how she didn't know how to enjoy herself and go with the flow… as she had. Ginny's confidence was something that she didn't posses. Hermione couldn't help feel a little jealous of her ease of befriending other people outside of the group.

Hermione rose from the bed determined. She glanced on at the pearly white unicorn on her nightstand. Immediately it tossed its head back sending a flutter of sparkles above it, showing the time. Eleven forty eight it read. She had more than enough time to squeeze in some leisure before she hit the books. She glanced at her agenda and picked it up instinctively, but at once slid it back into her nightstand. This week will be her experimental week. No plans. No compulsive studying, just an adequate amount, she compromised.

Hermione got up and paced the room silently. What should she do this Saturday? Hermione propped a finger to her chin, contemplating things to do in the castle besides study. There were many clubs activities on the bulletin board down in the common room. She can start there. With a skip, Hermione fled down the steps to the common room and saw Harry and Ron playing wizard's chest near the fireplace in their robes. Shock clenched her stomach as Ron looked her way. Yes, rain started to trickle on her parade. Her steps slowed as she continued to walk towards the bulletin board beside them.. She rose a hand to greet him and he nodded in acknowledgement.

Hermione reached for the first paper she saw which was highlighter orange, and instead of ripping a portion of the note, she yanked the whole sheet from the wall which plucked others ads from it. Giggling, she awkwardly collected the papers from the ground and walked right out of the dormitory with crumpled sheets in her arms.

Walking down to flights of stairs she dumped the mess into a nearby fireplace and incinerated all the Gryffindor's notices. Hermione wandered around the castle dutifully, since she was a prefect, no one seemed to notice or care. She avoided the library, there was too much temptation, so much information that she'd love to get lost in. Hermione turned the corner of the hall spotting Fred and George giggling over a pile of rubble far in the hall.

"Hey," she shouted and waved her hand at them.

"She found us," said George spinning at his heels alert.

"Run," Fred yelled after, grabbing his brother and yanking him in the opposite direction.

"Hey no!" Hermione started to run. She couldn't believe that they were running from her. She wasn't about to bust them she just wanted to talk.

"Wait, it's about Ron!" she panted waving them down. She stopped by the pile of rubble that turned out to be a misshapen catapult.

They both slowed down and turned to her with curious expressions, taking a side glance of the contraption they left behind. Hermione caught up to them glancing at the miniature wooden catapult on the floor and back at them, "What are…."

"Nevermind that," Fred took a hold of her shoulders and walked away down the hall, George shortly followed suit. "What is it about our brother?"

"I was going to ask you two, if you think…"

"That you should try getting back with Ron?" George finished the sentence for her.

"Maybe if you gave him a chance to fix whatever he messed up with," Fred added after nodding to his brother picking up pace.

"Well how do you know he messed up?"

"I dunno because he's a bloke, we mess up all the time." Fred stated with a wry smile.

"But Hermione, don't go about breaking his heart again, you need to be sure you want to get back together." Fred and George looked at her sternly, this time with no amusement shown in their face. They really did care about him she thought warmly. She nodded and parted ways with them at the end of the hall where they mischievously turned back the same way they came.

Hermione felt a little uplifted after hearing what the twins said and was wondering how she would go about giving Ron another chance. Ron did say that when she was captured by the tree that he went to get help and was by her side the whole time. Hermione felt a guilty ache in her heart. She wasn't sure if that was her feelings for Ron or her guilty feelings on making Ron worry over her after she had broken up with him. If only she could see him then, how he cried out for her, maybe she would feel something different. She placed her hands on her hips thinking. She couldn't go the rest of her week being indecisive about Ron. Hermione wondered about approaching Trelawny, and asking her to show her a glimpse of her past, and maybe she can see Ron, and his true feelings. No. That wouldn't do any good, she needed to see for herself and privately. She needed the time turner.


End file.
